Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for playing an audio and more particularly, to a method and a portable electronic apparatus for adaptively adjusting an audio effect of speakers.
Description of Related Art
At present, when a multi-channel technique is implemented on a notebook computer, a manner of using a stereophonic simulation effect or an operation by using a plurality of fixed speakers is commonly employed. In term of the stereophonic simulation effect, an effect allowing a user to experience a sound field can be achieved by means of mixing and calculating frequencies, which unfortunately results in weak and monotonous sound. The operation of the plurality of speakers uses fixed positions, such that when the user listens to music, an optimized effect is hard to be achieved due to the limitation in space utilization, and the quality of the speakers also cannot be changed to cope with usage demands for different users in different modes or scenarios.